


Speechless

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Series: frjáls [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Laufey's Good Parenting, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Morning After, No Asgard/Jotunheim War, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Size Kink, The Nine Realms, Top Thor, Travel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Not many things leave Loki speechless. He’s seen a lot in his years of travelling the nine realms; a lot of things and he’s met a lot of people. Lots. And lots. A huge variety that leaves nothing to the imagination anymore…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Big, Broad and Blonde who just strolled into the tavern takes his breath away.</em>
</p><p>Loki finally makes it into <strong>Asgard</strong> via a secret path unveiled to him by a young Elf. In the one of the taverns, he catches the eyes of Prince Thor. Loki makes it his quest to bed the Prince before the night is out.</p><p>Part 1 of 10.<br/>Tags updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traveller

**Author's Note:**

> First Thor/Loki.  
> Chapter 1 — procrastination from finals.  
> Chapter 2 — Smut: a present to myself for completing my final assignments.

### Asgard

Loki Laufeyson is a solitary creature by nature. He doesn’t have friends, never staying in one place long enough. Nine realms and there’s just too much to see. Back in Jotunheim he has family, even if he hasn’t seen them since he was granted permission to leave and find his own way. They love him and he loves them, but there isn’t a position for him in the royal family. For that, he is glad.

He always felt trapped in the confines of the palace, too small in stature, too free in spirit. Farbauti and Laufey couldn’t bear to clip his wings and keep him under the repression that comes with the monarchy. As soon of he came of age and they were satisfied he could look after himself — still his parents that worry — they allowed him to leave the realm of ice for much brighter horizons.

 

Young and wide eyed, he spent the first years of freedom studying, expanding his knowledge beyond what his tutors could provide. He’d flown through the libraries of Jotunheim and the scholars had nothing more to teach his curious mind. The control of ice came naturally to him, his skill was unparalleled by any sorcerer or warrior. It was the seidr of the other realms he wanted to master.

Strong-willed and stubborn, he did just that.

As his powers grew more advanced with such beauty and control, so did his reputation. Whispers would fill his ears when he reached a new village: some admired, some feared, and others lusted. That’s when his real fun began.

 

Loki was no stranger to sex. He discovered the pleasure of his body during adolescence, his hands possessed a different kind of magic than that he was taught. Even then he was able to use his lessons for his own personal advantage.

Illusion and replication was the first basic spell he mastered, and then he managed to take it one step further. His clones were — and still are — an extension of himself, they became one with him when summoned, and that was often as his lust grew with his age. He could find pleasure through his fingers easily, but it was when he truly realised that no other in Jotunheim would be able to safely partner with him due to the dangerous size difference that the clones became part of his glorified masturbation ritual.

Armed with his new reputation whilst travelling through the realms, his nightly encounters dramatically changed. Finding a lover was easy for him, despite how picky he was. He couldn’t just sleep with anyone now, could he? He is still a prince after all. Those he found attractive, intelligent, those who could follow his quick wit he would invite back to his room in the local inn. Those that were particularly special he would perhaps venture back to theirs.

 

His last encounter with a young elf in Alfheim led him to one of his most important discoveries to date. The slender blonde with the cutest pointed ears just happened to know exactly where to find a secret path into Asgard. Loki had almost fallen to his knees to thank him in the way he favoured most.

After all his years of moving from place to place, he had yet to venture into Asgard. It was difficult to pass their gatekeeper without good reason, the bastard was always watching for intruders, especially those of the blue, Jotun variety. Relationships were tense between the two realms; it whittled down to a pissing contest between Laufey and Odin, they both thought they had the biggest stick.

In fact, they were both as petty as each other and needed to get over it before war broke out over something pathetic and insignificant. Farbauti and Frigga often traded letters, exasperated and united by their husband’s ridiculous behaviour. That tentative bond still couldn’t get him the all access pass he wanted to the Realm Eternal.

 

His foot finally touched down in the lush greenery and it’s even better than he imagined from his research. It’s bright and welcoming and the air is warm on his skin. His pale skin. His very _not_ blue skin.

Jotun's rarely leave the home realm, only on diplomatic missions which require them to travel in groups. It’s rare to see a singular Jotun, his size and colour makes him especially exotic. But also rather conspicuous; he’ll stick out like a sore thumb amongst the golden Aesir.

And that is something he can't do if he wants to last more than a day before being kicked back to Jotunheim.

His new skin is unfamiliar, he had to craft the illusion specifically for this voyage. His reflection in the ice mirror he conjured reveals the same face, his bone structure and piercing gaze remained but his eyes are green and skin almost as white as the snow he grew up in.

His clothing is the next to change. His usual attire consists of a vast array of rich leathers and sweeping skirts. Many of the realms are warm, too warm for Jotun skin, so his strong, lean chest is usually on display. He likes his body, so why wouldn’t he want to show it off. The cold never bothers him, but the air that whips around brings a chill and his skin goose bumps. He has fun crafting a new outfit with his seidr. Leather boots, leather breeches, leather jacket — lots of black leather that is soft and warm. With a green tunic and gold accents to complete the look, he sets off in search of fun.

 

Not many things leave Loki speechless. He’s seen a lot in his years of travelling the nine realms; a lot of things and he’s met a lot of people. Lots. And lots. A huge variety that leaves nothing to the imagination anymore…

But Big, Broad and Blonde who just strolled into the tavern takes his breath away.

 

_Thor_. Crown Prince Thor for that matter. They had met only once before, still young enough to be toddling around their mothers feet whilst their fathers discussed matters of the state. The dynamics of Laufey’s relationship with Odin changed during that visit. He never found out why, he just knew that no Asgardian visited Jotunheim again and the Gatekeeper was barring Jotun entry to Asgard.

It was a shame, Thor seemed nice at the time. Now? Loki would just have to find out.

 

He sits with his sweet ale tucked away in the corner, _observing_. His eyes dart around the tavern, but no one catches his eye, except _him_. Downing the dregs of his drink, he saunters back to bar to order another, and if he just happens to sweep past Thor’s table on his way then so be it.

With his new tankard of ale in hand, he turns slightly sideways, his long, black hair falling down his back as he takes a deep drink. His eyes close, his throat bobs as he swallows. He knows Thor is watching, he can _feel_ his gaze on him. He places the mug on the bar; licking his lips, his eyes drift open to meet Thor’s strong stare. The corner of his mouth twitches, his eyelids flutter and he looks away, teasing.

Drink in hand, Loki takes the long way back to his table. If Thor’s eyes follow him all the way, then his — _very simple_ — plan worked, and all he has to do is wait.


	2. Impressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The shockwaves vibrate through his back, as Thor’s heavy body slams him up against the outside wall of the tavern. There’s little protection in the alley, anyone could walk around the corner to witness the golden Prince of Asgard ravishing the tall and pale stranger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said this would be posted last Friday... but life, recovery from finals and The Hobbit got in the way... I apologise, but I hope what you read next will make it up to you all.
> 
> First of all there's going to be a quick final chapter of this story, probably no smut, just to conclude their time together.
> 
> But that's not all that interesting compared to the fact I've somehow managed to expand a quick 1200 word chapter into a 10 part series of Loki sleeping his way around the 9 realms.
> 
> Each story, Loki will find himself in a new realm, and if Thor just happens to be in the same place at the same time?  
> Loki might just stumble onto his cock again.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy 2000 words of nothing but smut, and let me know anything smutty/kinky you want to see, and maybe, just maybe, Loki enjoys enough for me to slip it into the minimal plot I have planned.

The shockwaves vibrate through his back, as Thor’s heavy body slams him up against the outside wall of the tavern. There’s little protection in the alley, anyone could walk around the corner to witness the golden Prince of Asgard ravishing the tall and pale stranger.

Loki can’t keep his hands off him; nails in his back, gripping at his tunic, tugging on his hair. Burying his face into the sun-kissed skin, his teeth graze and nip. Thor’s hands find his arse and hoist him up.

Hot and heavy, Thor licks at Loki's lips; parting until their tongues massage together, they both taste of ale as they share saliva. Pulling his head back by his hair, with the extra height Loki forces his tongue further into Thor’s mouth. Their air becomes thinner until they pull away to breathe again.

 

Loki unexpectedly drops back to the ground, his knees buckling in surprise as Thor falls to his. Thick fingers unlace his leggings, and the elated sigh and stuttered breath has him melting into the wall in relief. Relief that he hasn't scared him off. That's happened before, _embarrassing_ , no matter how attractive his outer skin is. He could, but won't change himself completely, it's far too pleasurable when he finds someone who knows what they're doing.

And he thinks Thor does.

 

Thor, still on his knees admiring, knew whatever Loki had hiding in the confines of his leather breeches was going to be impressive.When he sees the quim hiding behind his cock, his eyes almost bulge out of his head. His grin is almost feral, “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

Exasperated and hard, Loki glares down, "Are you just going to stare?"

"Well, you are such a beautiful sight..." Thor teases with a flick of his tongue. Loki tastes _divine_.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Odinson, now put that pretty mouth to good use."

 

With little more thought, Loki takes a handful of Thor's hair into his fist, pulling his head to the perfect angle to force his cock into his waiting mouth. Thor's hands find purchase on Loki's thighs to balance himself as Loki fists both hands in his hair. His hips buck, thrusting his cock deeper into his mouth. His hands control the movement of Thor's head, keeping him still, taking his pleasure wildly.

 

To his credit, Thor takes it all. The control, the cock in his throat, the not breathing much. It takes him a moment or two to get his breathing regulated, sucking in air when Loki pulls back and breathing through his nose the best he can when Loki's cock is burying deep into his throat.

Despite the rumours that circulate, Asgard isn't as homophobic as they suggest. So of course Thor isn't a stranger to a cock or two in his mouth, but none have ever been as fervent as Loki.

 

Thor can sense the end. The hold on his hair gets tighter, the thrusting hips falter in their pace, the delectable sounds leaving Loki's mouth increase. He braces himself knowing Loki isn’t going to stop.

The breath above him stutters to a stop. The trembling thighs under his hands freeze, locking in place. He’s forced forward until nose is buried in the soft dark curls at the base of the cock shooting streams of hot come down his throat.

 

Loki cries when he feels Thor swallowing around him. With his head thrown back his has to strain his eyes to watch the mouth stretched around him. It’s just a bonus to see the come spilling out and down the sides of his face. The tears that have slipped down his cheeks are a double bonus.

Thor begins struggling under his hand and he finally lets go of the blonde hair wrapped around his fingers. He coughs and splutters and the excess come gets spat on Loki’s shoes. He can’t bring himself to care because having the prince on his hands and knees heaving in the air his lungs have been deprived of is just too good for words.

That image will be burned into his memory for ever.

 

Balanced against the wall, with his foot, Loki lifts Thor's torso until he's forced to fall backwards. Sat in the dirt, back against the opposite wall to Loki, he stares up through heavy eyelids.

"Now who's the beautiful sight," Loki pants.

"Still you," Thor grins in response.

 

Tucking his cock back in and relacing his leggings, Loki sidles up to Thor and kneels in front of him. His hands reach out to return the favour.

"Wait," Thor grips Loki's wrists, "Where are you staying in town?"

"The inn I have you pressed against now." He leans forward to bite at Thor's earlobe.

Momentarily silenced by that tongue and those teeth, "Uh—shall we move inside?"

"Now why so timid?" His tongue wiggles into Thor's ear, until he squirms away, "Anyone could have found you choking on my cock, why can't I repay your valiant efforts?"

"Maybe it's because I want more than your mouth," he runs his thumb along Loki's bottom lip, "On me."

"I think something can be arranged."

 

Loki treats Thor to a quick display of his seidr, and teleports them inside, bypassing any potentially interested village people. Thor is a prince, Loki attracts anything with a pulse, they make quite a couple.

 

They land on their feet, which Thor nearly falls off and has to be caught. He'd never travelled in such a way before. The room is quaint, a large bed — probably a specification of Loki's — a dresser, chair by the window, and a small bathing room attached in the corner.

 

Loki doesn't waste any time. He latches himself to Thor's back as he surveys the room. It's nice, but he's not sure how strong the bed is. After how roughly Thor allowed his throat to be fucked, he wonders what he'll get in return.

 _Insatiable_ is how Thor would describe Loki. The raven is already rutting against him, his cock is hard again. Thor has yet to get off once.

Thor stops the incessant grinding with two strong palms on Loki's buttocks, "I thought you were meant to be repaying me, you little minx."

Loki growls and bites into Thor's earlobe, the opposite side to last time. He can see his clenching jaw, and Loki takes advantage of the distraction to spin him around.

"Strip."

 

To say Loki is surprised isn't quite right. He always knew Thor's almighty hammer was going to be impressive. He just hadn't expected it to be _that_ impressive... and slightly intimidating.

An involuntary shiver runs through his body in anticipation.

He might finally get the stretch he's been missing with his previous lovers. His clones were a part of him, he controlled them, they could be equipped with anything. They were wonderful because he could increase their size once he was accustomed to it. He couldn't do that this time, Thor was bigger than anything he'd ever braved in either of his holes, clone, various phallic objects or otherwise.

Loki is practically salivating by the time his eyes meet Thor's again.

 

Before Thor knows it, Loki has pushed him backwards, his legs hitting the edge of the bed until he falls onto his back. The lither man climbs on top, but the wooden frame creaks under their combined weight. They ignore it at first, though when Loki thrusts up against Thor particularly hard, they can’t help the giggling.

Loki can be patient, he can be _very_ patient when it’s required of him, and however his quim isn’t. He can’t wait much longer for Thor’s hardened cock that he has in his hand. Recklessly, he aligns their two sexes.

 

“Loki!” Thor cries from between his gritted teeth, “Slow down!”

He loves the enthusiasm, he wants nothing more than to bury his cock deep inside Loki, but he also knows full well even his lovers who frequently have sex or like the pain struggle to take his size immediately.

Thor rolls them over and lavishes his attention — fingers and mouth — on Loki's quim. Loki smothers Thor with his thighs, his muscles tightening with a flick of the tongue over his clit. The snug fit around Thor's fingers loosens as Loki steadily gets more aroused, he fits another inside as they stretch him out.

With three fingers thrusting in and out, trying to fit in his little finger in alongside, his tongue continues its assault on his clit. Loki squeals as Thor's free hand wraps around his bobbing cock. After only a few beats, his walls clench and his cock spurts his seed. His muscles relax and he sinks into the furs, breathing deeply.

"Now," Thor grins from between his legs, the slight glisten on Loki's juices on his chin and lips, "You owe me two."

 

Thor lets him recover for barely a second, before he's on his knees between Loki's. When Thor sinks into him, Loki sobs at the stretch. The head fits snuggly. Breathless, Loki stops Thor by his hand pushing against his chest.

"I need—I—" Loki gasps between sobs.

Thor does stop, "What do you need?"

"Up, let me up..."

 

Thor pulls out and shifts back as Loki taps his stomach. He sits on his haunches until Loki has caught his breath. And of course that doesn't take him long. He springs up from the bed and into Thor's lap.

Grinning and biting at Thor's lips, he coaxes him over. It's awkward but they make it, Loki positioning Thor closer to the headboard. It allows him to sit up a little straighter with his legs out in front of him.

Loki straddles his thighs and takes Thor's cock in hand. He guides himself onto his cock, and _ooohhh...!_

Now isn't that just glorious.

 

" _Oh Norns_ , Thor!" He hisses as he's stretched wider and wider.

"You have no idea how good you feel," Thor bites into Loki's shoulder.

Sighing deeply, Loki smiles as he bottoms out, " _Oh_ , I think I do.”

 

Thor wraps his arms around Loki's torso, his legs bend to support his weight, helping him to find the right angles to bring him pleasure. Loki's fingers clasp together, his forearms rest on Thor’s shoulders to lift himself up and down. The length of Thor’s cock rubs him completely the right way.

He takes it slowly at first, they kiss and they breathe each other’s air. When Loki becomes complacent, he speeds up his movements. His thighs burn, the effort makes his pace fumble. He’s chasing the coiling in his belly, but he can’t, _can’t_ keep up the speed he needs.

 

Thor can sense Loki's unrest, his frustration. He shifts himself to lie flatter against the bed, the better footing allows him to thrust up. Thor fucks so hard into him, Loki's arms give out. He falls onto his forearms by Thor's head, his body jolting with every thrust of Thor's hips.

On his arms and knees over Thor's body, no control over anything but his breathing, he positively vibrates, thrumming with energy. The front wall of Loki's insides takes an incessant pounding, causing a slight gush of fluid that shocks him. Thor feels it but carries on.

Thor can feel a tightening around his cock and slips a hand between their bodies. He needs one hand to keep Loki steady, but the other he uses to work his rigid cock. He opts to not play with his clit, he's already involuntarily gushing.

 

When he feels the hand around his cock, the dam bursts. Barely a touch and he's coming, hard and clenching around Thor, the stretch around his cock shuddering as his walls tighten.

It's sudden and relatively unexpected so soon, Thor buries himself deep, spilling his seed.

Heat pools deep within him, thank the Norns he can't get pregnant.

Their orgasms seem endless, Thor rocks his hips gently in rhythm with his hand, milking the last drops of ecstasy from both of them.

Loki hasn't the strength to hold himself up, let alone move his body to help Thor. He has to focus on breathing, sucking in air between his lusty mewling.

 

The stretch of his quim begins to burn, the ache no longer pleasant. He uses his final strength to lift himself of Thor's cock, before collapsing. His hole flutters, now empty, Thor's come seeping down his groin without anything plugging him. He reaches back, his fingers probing, amazed at his gaping hole struggling to return to shape.

Groaning as his slips four fingers easily into himself, "You've ruined me."

His body is jostled when Thor chuckles the length of his torso, "I aim to please."

"I think I need to sleep for a century," Loki hums, pulling his fingers from his quim.

Loki forces his aching muscles to move, rolling off and curling up beside Thor. A big, strong arm wraps around his shoulders and with a kiss to his head he slips off into sleep.


	3. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Whatever's moving under him, can go to Hel.  
>  His entire body aches. He tries to shift his weight off of the giant moving thing, but his muscles complain. All that really happens is the pathetic moan that comes lumbering out of his lungs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Part One!
> 
> Happy Christmas everyone!

Whatever's moving under him, can go to Hel.

His entire body aches. He tries to shift his weight off of the giant moving thing, but his muscles complain. All that really happens is the pathetic moan that comes lumbering out of his lungs.

The thing starts chuckling. It's not funny, he just wants to sleep. He shifts onto his stomach and buries himself further into the furs, pretending that he's gone back to sleep.

 

It works for all of five seconds.

 

"Good morning, grumpy. I know you're not asleep."

The voice is too loud and close to his ear. A hand moves his mound of black hair from his face to behind his ear. He hisses like a cat as the golden light of morning seeps over his body shield to blind him.

"I would have guessed you a morning person, Loki. I am obviously wrong."

He shakes his head and rolls onto his side, back to the utter annoyance now behind him. His voice is hoarse and croaks, "I usually wake before dawn breaks, but you have utterly ruined me."

“I would apologise for that, but,” Thor leans down to kiss the exposed skin of Loki's neck in appreciation, “How can I regret that?”

 

They remain in bed, under the furs and linen, warm and toasted from their combining body heat. Thor's arm is a heavy but welcome weight around his middle. Loki thinks he drifts back to the realm of the unconscious, though he's so comfortable he may just have laid there listening to the calming waves of Thor's breathing.

 

Unsure of how long they stay wrapped together, it could be midday or midnight. It's only the sliver of light creeping over Thor's broad bicep that he knows it's still daytime. Thor's sudden huffing about something unintelligible completely shatters any remaining illusion of timelessness.

 

"Still yourself, or explain what is wrong," Loki complains, tired of Thor's faffing.

"I'm sorry but I must depart." Thor kisses his neck in apology, "I do not wish to leave you so soon."

"Then why not stay, I have two holes yet to be fucked by that impressive cock of yours."

Loki grins when he feels an involuntary shiver run the length of Thor's body, hears the stuttered groan from his pretty mouth.

"Of all the times for you to visit, Loki, it's the busiest season," Thor pulls Loki back to his chest in to a tighter embrace, "Last night was the only free time I'll get for a month."

"Well I'm glad you spent it wisely."

 

Thor has to peel himself away from their combined slick skin. Damp sweat and dry come is everywhere, an uncomfortable mixture on skin.

Loki sees Thor's struggle, and appeases him by removing the evidence of their night from his body. Thor kisses him in return before pulling on yesterdays crumpled clothes.

Isn't Loki glad that the Prince of Asgard will be walking the streets, everyone realising somewhere with someone he had an amazing night. He's almost smug knowing that someone is him.

 

"Where are you off to now?" Thor asks as he ties and clasps together the final pieces of his outfit.

Loki refuses to leave the surprising comfort of the old, rickety bed. Except the squeaking, so much squeaking! No one in the surrounding rooms will be under the impression that the creaking bed frame and the banging headboard was from anything other than two people indulging in some incredible fucking. No way they could pass it off as  someone jumping on the bed.

He sits cross-legged in the centre surrounded by mounds of fur. His shoulders are covered but his chest and cock are still proudly on display.

"I've planned a few more days in Asgard, but then I have a certain elf to thank for leading me here."

_To you_ , is left unsaid. They both know it's hanging in the air around them.

"If it weren't for my blasted  duties, I would have shown you Asgard's greatest wonders."

Loki chuckles, shaking his head, "Your cock is not _that_ impressive, Thor. I'm sure there are greater things to see beyond the walls of this inn."

"Of course there are, just none quite as fun," Thor winks at him.

 

The room is silent for a moment. Awkward. Only slightly, the mood is stilted, not as easy knowing it's the end. Thor has to leave. But neither really want him to. Not just yet.

Loki really could go another round, or three. Though he's still got his thinking head on.

 

Thor is fun, but he's also a reflection of what Loki's life could have been like if his parents didn't understand him. The burden of duty on Thor's shoulders is a stark reminder as to why Loki is  so far from home.

Whatever this was between the two of them is a one off. Plain and simple. If Loki were to, _get attached_ , then this is all he would have to look forward to. A life of Thor leaving a cold place beside him as he rules the most powerful realm.

 

Thor approaches the bed again, this time fully dressed. He has to bend in half to kiss Loki.

It's innocent enough, not quite as much hair pulling or biting as before. It's all rather sweet.

 

Pulling away, Thor kisses his forehead one last time before moving to the door. They say nothing, just nod their thanks, their mutual appreciation. He leaves without another word.

 

Loki sits for a moment or two in quiet contemplation. In the end he falls back to the bed, pulling the furs up around his shoulders. With a flick of his hand, he magics the curtains shut and falls into darkness  to sleep for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling particularly adventurous as of late, so if there are any particular kinks/etc. that you want to see in the future installments, let me know in the comments, and I'll see if I can work it!


End file.
